Nidoqueen
|-|Nidoran♀= Summary Nidoran♀ is a small, quadruped, rodent-like Pokémon. It has large, spiny ears, oversized front teeth, red eyes, and a pair of whiskers on each cheek. It is light blue with several darker blue spots. There are two white claws on each of its paws. Its back is covered with small toxic spines, and it has a small forehead horn. The poison secreted by the spines and horn is extremely potent, and even a scratch from its horn or a drop of poison from its barbs can be deadly. However, this docile Pokémon only uses its poison when it feels threatened. Nidoran♀ lives in open spaces, such as savannas and plains. Nidoran♀ is an exclusively female Pokémon, Nidoran♂ being its male counterpart. |-|Shiny Nidoran♀= Summary Nidoran♀ is a small, quadruped, rodent-like Pokémon. It has large, spiny ears, oversized front teeth, red eyes, and a pair of whiskers on each cheek. It is light blue with several darker blue spots. There are two white claws on each of its paws. Its back is covered with small toxic spines, and it has a small forehead horn. The poison secreted by the spines and horn is extremely potent, and even a scratch from its horn or a drop of poison from its barbs can be deadly. However, this docile Pokémon only uses its poison when it feels threatened. Nidoran♀ lives in open spaces, such as savannas and plains. Nidoran♀ is an exclusively female Pokémon, Nidoran♂ being its male counterpart. |-|Nidorina= Summary Nidorina is a quadruped, light blue Pokémon with darker blue patches. It has red eyes, large, spiny ears, and has two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. It possesses large poison spikes, which it retracts whenever it is with a group or while resting in its burrow. Its paws have three claws each, and it is able to stand on its hind legs. The hind legs are longer and thicker than its forelegs. It has a stubby tail. This is a female only species; the male counterpart is Nidorino. Nidorina is a gentle Pokémon, known to be a caring mother that chews food for its young. It seems to display close family bonds with others of its kind, and becomes nervous when separated. Nidorina prefers not to fight since its horn grows slowly, but if forced or enraged, it prefers physical attacks such as clawing and biting. It also emits ultrasonic cries to befuddle foes. Nidorina live in burrows at hot savannas and plains. |-|Shiny Nidorina= Summary Nidorina is a quadruped, light blue Pokémon with darker blue patches. It has red eyes, large, spiny ears, and has two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. It possesses large poison spikes, which it retracts whenever it is with a group or while resting in its burrow. Its paws have three claws each, and it is able to stand on its hind legs. The hind legs are longer and thicker than its forelegs. It has a stubby tail. This is a female only species; the male counterpart is Nidorino. Nidorina is a gentle Pokémon, known to be a caring mother that chews food for its young. It seems to display close family bonds with others of its kind, and becomes nervous when separated. Nidorina prefers not to fight since its horn grows slowly, but if forced or enraged, it prefers physical attacks such as clawing and biting. It also emits ultrasonic cries to befuddle foes. Nidorina live in burrows at hot savannas and plains. |-|Nidoqueen= Summary Nidoqueen is a large, bipedal blue Pokémon with distinct reptilian features. Its body is encased with extremely hard scales that serve as excellent protection from any attack and stand up when Nidoqueen is excited or provoked. It has a blunt snout, narrow brown eyes, and large ears with brown insides. There is a small horn on its forehead, a single spine on each ear, and a line of toxic spikes running down the length of its back. Each hand has three short claws and each foot was two claws. Its lower jaw, the front of its abdomen, and two plates on its chest are cream-colored. It has a thick, powerful tail. Nidoqueen can be quite fierce and is very protective of its young. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young, and it will try to seal the entrance to its burrow to protect them. When in contact with foes, it can poison them with the spikes from its back or cause small tremors by slamming the ground. It is also adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles and it uses its hefty bulk to execute powerful moves. Nidoqueen lives in hot savannas and plains. |-|Shiny Nidoqueen= Summary Nidoqueen is a large, bipedal blue Pokémon with distinct reptilian features. Its body is encased with extremely hard scales that serve as excellent protection from any attack and stand up when Nidoqueen is excited or provoked. It has a blunt snout, narrow brown eyes, and large ears with brown insides. There is a small horn on its forehead, a single spine on each ear, and a line of toxic spikes running down the length of its back. Each hand has three short claws and each foot was two claws. Its lower jaw, the front of its abdomen, and two plates on its chest are cream-colored. It has a thick, powerful tail. Nidoqueen can be quite fierce and is very protective of its young. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young, and it will try to seal the entrance to its burrow to protect them. When in contact with foes, it can poison them with the spikes from its back or cause small tremors by slamming the ground. It is also adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles and it uses its hefty bulk to execute powerful moves. Nidoqueen lives in hot savannas and plains. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Nidoran♀ | Nidorina | Nidoqueen Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female Age: Varies Classification: Poison Pin Pokémon | Drill Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Damage Boost, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Fear Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Durability Negation, Attack Reflection, Power Nullification, Metal Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Bug, Fighting and Fairy types | All of the previous abilities, Earth Manipulation | All of the previous abilities, except for the Resistances, Magma Manipulation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Bug, Fairy and Fighting type moves Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable to Diglett and Horsea) | Large Town level (Via scaling to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to their male counterparts) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Pokemon at this level, such as Charmeleon, superior to Nidoran) | Relativistic+ combat speed and reactions (Comparable to other Fully-Evolved Pokémon, such as Golem) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifts a large boulder) | Class 100 | Class M (Shouldn't be far behind its counterpart, Nidoking) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High (Pokémon are naturally more capable of taking attacks) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Extended melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Bitter Berry Intelligence: Relies on instinct. However, they, like most Pokémon, are naturally smarter than a normal animal Weaknesses: Earth Manipulation, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation and other Psychic attacks | All of the previous, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Poison Point:' Nidoqueen's primary special ability. Most (if not all) Nidoqueen have a constant supply of venom secreted from their central horn, coating the tip of the appendage: physical contact therefore typically results in poisoning for the target organism. *'Rivalry:' Nidoqueen's secondary special ability. Many Nidoqueen possess a dormant genetic imprint which triggers when entering conflict with another organism of the same gender, resulting in as much as a 25% enhancement in offensive power (compared to Nidoqueen without this strain) against female opponents. However, if entering conflict with another organism of the opposite gender, the genetic imprint regresses in effect and causes as much as a 25% reduction in offensive power against male opponents. Genderless organisms do not activate this imprint either positively or negatively in Nidoqueen. *'Hustle:' Exclusive to Nidoran and Nidorina. Boosts the Attack stat, but lowers accuracy. *'Sheer Force:' Exclusive to Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen's hidden (tertiary) special ability. A select few Nidoqueen deliver the direct damage from their offensive techniques at an energy output 30% greater than a specimen without this genetic trait, but at the cost of being incapable of triggering any side-effects (such as effectively poisoning targets with their "Poison Sting"). |-|Level Up Moves= *'Growl:' Nidoran growls menacingly at the opponent, lowering its opponent's physical attack. *'Scratch:' Nidoran's claws glows white and it scratches the opponent with them. *'Tail Whip: '''Nidoran wags its tail cutely, making opposing enemies less wary and lowering their Defense stat. *'Double Kick:' Nidoran kicks with both of its feet in rapid succession of each other. *'Poison Sting:' Nidoran stabs the opponent with its horn or spines, deliberately injecting venom into their body at the same time. *'Fury Swipes:' Nidoran repeatedly scratches the opponent with its claws. *'Bite:' A darkness-based attack. Nidoran bites down the opponent with its sharp fangs , this may flinch the opponent. *'Helping Hand:' Nidoran jumps in to assist an ally in combat. *'Super Fang:' Nidoran chomps down on its opponent with its super sharp fangs. This move always cuts down its opponent's health in half. *'Toxic Spikes:' Nidoran sets up a trap of sharp spikes, drenched in a volatile toxin, at ground level on the opponent's side of the battlefield, to prevent further intervention from allies. Additional layers of these poisonous spines aggregate the overall toxicity of the venom. *'Flatter:' Nidoran deceives the opponent(s) through a specific type of flattery, mentally disorientating the target(s) while increasing their confidence. *'Crunch:' Nidoran crunches down on the opponent with dark energy. It has a chance to lower the defense of the opponent. *'Captivate:' Nidoran uses its natural allure to charm other creatures of the opposite gender, significantly weakening the potency of their offense. *'Toxic:' Nidoran splashes the opponent with a toxic sludge that grows worse every second, dealing damage much more quickly than normal poison. *'Poison Fang:' Nidoran's fangs glow purple, then it bites the opponent, having a high chance of badly poisoning the target. * '''Earth Power:' Exclusive to Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen resonates with the earth beneath the battlefield through its elemental affinity, triggering the explosive action of magma chambers deep underground and the eruption of lava to the surface through fissures in the ground. *'Superpower: '''Exclusive to Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen attacks the target with great power. However, this also lowers the user's Attack and Defense stats. |-|Egg Moves= *'Chip Away:' Nidoqueen targets the weak points of an opponent's physiology with physical blows, attempting to exploit weaknesses and bypass defenses. *'Beat Up:' Nidoqueen gets all party Pokémon to attack the target. The more party Pokémon, the greater the number of attacks. *'Charm:' Nidoqueen gazes at the opponent with a cute and charming appeal, lowering their attack significantly. *'Counter:' If Nidoqueen takes a physical hit, it does double damage back. Counter must be activated before Nidoqueen takes the physical hit to work. *'Disable:' Nidoqueen makes the last move used by the enemy to not be usable for some time. *'Endure:' Nidoqueen braces itself, letting it survive an attack that would otherwise defeat it. This move increases in potential failing unless another move is used in between. *'Focus Energy:' Nidoqueen takes a deep breath and focuses so that critical hits land more easily. *'Iron Tail:' Nidoqueen's tail glows white and it hits the opponent with it. *'Poison Tail:' Nidoqueen's tail glows purple, then it hits the opponent with it. It may poison the target and it has a high Critical hit ratio. *'Pursuit:' Nidoqueen uses a darkness-based attack that does additional damage on a retreating opponent. *'Skull Bash:' Nidoqueen charges at the opponent and its body becomes surrounded by a bright white aura. It then slams its body into the opponent, rising its Defense. *'Supersonic:' Nidoqueen generates odd sound waves from its horn that confuse the target. *'Take Down:' Nidoqueen charges at the opponent quickly. As it does, its body becomes surrounded by a golden aura and a white forcefield covers the front of its body. Nidoqueen then charges into the opponent. Nidoqueen receives 25% of the damage done. *'Venom Drench:' Nidoqueen drench the enemy on a odd liquid that lowers the Attack, Special Attack and the Speed of the target. |-|Pokémon GO Moves= *'Body Slam:' Nidoran leaps into the air and lands on the opponent to try to flatten them. This has a chance to inflict paralysis. *'Sludge Bomb:' Nidoran fires globs of brown sludge at the opponent from its mouth, it may poison the target. *'Dig:' Exclusive to Nidorina and Nidoqueen. Nidorina dives into the ground. Seconds later, it emerges and attacks the opponent. *'Earthquake:' Exclusive to Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen jumps into the air. When it hits the ground, it creates an earthquake. *'Sludge Wave:' Exclusive to Nidoqueen. A big wave of dark purple sludge forms around Nidoqueen. The sludge is then hurled at the opponent, damaging it, having a chance to poison the target. *'Stone Edge:' Exclusive to Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen crosses and then uncrosses its arms, causing light blue rock pillars to appear out of the ground and rush towards the opponent. |-|TCG Moves= *'Tackle:' Nidoran charges into the opponent, dealing damage. |-|Event Moves= *'Lovely Kiss:' With a scary face, Nidoqueen tries to force a kiss on the target. If it succeeds, the target falls asleep. *'Moonlight:' Nidoqueen restores its own HP using the energy of the moon. The amount of HP regained varies with the weather. *'Sweet Kiss:' Nidoqueen plants a kiss on its opponent, which causes them to become extremely dizzy and confused. |-|Dream World Moves= *'Sucker Punch:' Nidoran rushes up before its opponent can attack and hits them with a surprise attack. This move will fail if the opponent isn't attacking, however. |-|IQ Skills= *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Nidoqueen will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Nidoqueen knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Nidoqueen, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'Brick-Tough:' Nidoqueen's body becomes tougher, increasing its health. This one can't be turned off. *'Type-Advantage Master:' Nidoqueen's critical hit rate skyrockets if attacking one with a type disadvantage. *'Power Pitcher:' Nidoqueen has increased throwing strength, boosting the strength of thrown items.. *'Nonsleeper:' Nidoqueen resists being put to sleep. *'Concentrator:' Nidoqueen becomes more focused on hitting the enemy, increasing its accuracy by one stage, proportionally decreasing its evasion. *'Practice Swinger:' If Nidoqueen misses an attack, the power of its next attack is boosted due to a temporary boost in physical and special attack. *'Aggressor:' Nidoqueen becomes very aggressive, which raises its attack and special attack, but lowers its defense and special defense. *'Counter Basher:' Nidoqueen takes on the Counter status, in which at the cost of -1 stage of defense, it can auto-reflects a portion of physical damage done to Nidoqueen. As an effect of the Counter status, Nidoqueen's own attacks can't be reflected. *'Erratic Player:' Nidoqueen's style becomes erratic, so the effects of types gets boosted when Nidoqueen is involved. This is a two-way street, however. *'Clutch Performer:' At dangerously low health, Nidoqueen receives a sharp boost in evasiveness. *'Extra Striker:' Due to an increased attack rate, Nidoqueen may execute two moves at once rather than just one. *'Intimidator:' Nidoqueen can potentially induce fear into the opponent to the point of non-action, and they lose their chance to attack. *'No-Charger:' Nidoqueen can unleash moves that need to charge up right away, though it takes twice the energy to perform said move. *'Pierce Hurler:' Throwing items hurled by Nidoqueen pierces through walls and other Pokémon, without showing signs of stopping. '''Key:' Nidoran♀ | Nidorina | Nidoqueen Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Animals Category:Brawlers Category:Mammals Category:Species Category:Monsters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Races Category:Healers Category:Fear Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Sound Users Category:Magma Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Metal Users